Trick or Treat?
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: Eleven découvre Halloween et au milieu de masque et de faux sang, Mike en profite pour faire sa déclaration!


**Rating:** K

 **Paring:** Mileven

 **Disclamer:** Les "personnages" s'appartiennent à eux même puisqu'ils sont humains et l'univers de Stranger Things aux frères Duffer.

 **Le Blabla d'Alice:** Puisque je viens de terminer Stranger Things, que je ship comme ça m'était pas arrivée depuis des années le couple MikeXEleven et que mon petit cœur saigne à cause de sa "disparition" dans le dernier épisode /Ceux qui suivent l'actualité de la série savent qu'elle va revenir donc: TOUT VA BIEN!/ et puisque c'est Halloween, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS mêlant la découverte de Halloween par Eleven et la déclaration de Mike! Notez bien que cet OS n'est pas une suite à la série comme on peut en trouver de nombreuses sur le net mais bien une histoire prenant place dans un Univers Alternatif. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je précise ça? Vous comprendrez en lisant l'OS! Et si vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi j'ai dit que nous étions le jour d'Halloween, c'est parce que j'ai écrit cet OS ce jour-là... ^^"

Sur ce, bonne lecture! On se retrouve avec Haru et Beyond pour le dialogue de fin ! :) /Et je sens que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule.../

* * *

L'air froid d'automne lui frappait les joues pendant qu'il pédalait à toute allure vers sa maison. Trois énormes sacs en plastiques remplient à ras-bord sur chaque côté du guidon. Mike souriait comme un bien heureux, imaginant déjà la réaction de El quand elle verrait ce que sont précieux paquetage contenait. Il était sûr qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce que tout ce brique à braque signifiait et il se ferrait un plaisir de le lui expliquer. Après tout, Halloween était sa fête préférer!

 _Cela faisait maintenant 1 an, jour pour jour qu'ils avaient retrouvé Eleven. En plein soir d'Halloween, alors qu'ils passaient pas la forêt qui entourait la maison de Will pour le raccompagner après la traditionnelle chasse au bonbons. Lucas avait repéré une masse allongée sur une étrange boite en bois. Ils s'étaient tous approchés, lampe de poche à la main. Will tenait étroitement Mike par le bras, pas vraiment rassuré. Depuis son kidnapping par le "Demongorgon", il se méfiait intensivement de cette fameuse forêt. Si bien que les garçons devaient le raccompagner chaque soirs si Jonathan ne venait pas le chercher en voiture. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir... Même si El avait disparu en emportant avec elle le monstre, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle apparition..._

 _Quand les garçons arrivèrent pratiquement à la hauteur de la masse, Mike s'extirpa de l'emprise terrifiée de Will pour se ruée vers elle._

 _\- El!_

 _Dustin et Lucas échangèrent un regard étonné. Cette chose ne pouvait pas être El, elle n'avait rien de El. De court cheveux noirs et poisseux, une tenu déchirée et couverte d'un liquide gluant et le visage plein de cicatrice et de poussière... En fait, si. À bien y regarder, le corps pratiquement sans vie dans les bras de Mike était peut être bien El. Une El bien changée mais El quand même._

 _\- El! Eleven! C'est Mike! Tu m'entends? El!_

 _Eleven gémit difficilement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci papillonnèrent avant de se poser sur Mike qui criait toujours son nom..._

 _\- Mi...ke..._

 _\- Oui c'est moi! Je suis là! S'empressa t-il de répondre. Oh mon dieu, El! Tu es vivante! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!_

 _Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle tomba à nouveau dans l'inconscient._

 _Dustin et Lucas jusque là en retrait s'approchèrent à toute vitesse de leur amie. Will quant à lui, resta en arrière. Ses amis lui avait, à de nombreuses reprises parlé de cette fille aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il la connaissait bien. Mais elle était une étrangère à ses yeux. Alors il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réjouir ou se sentir concerné par ses touchantes mais pour le moins inquiétantes retrouvailles..._

 _Pendant plusieurs jours, Eleven resta dans l'inconscient. Mike après avoir tout raconté à ses parents obtenu l'autorisation de la gardée à la maison. Et pendant des jours il était rester à son chevet. Dormant, mangeant et parlant par talkie-walkie avec ses amie au bord du lit. Il ne voulait en aucun cas louper le réveille de El et encore moins risquer qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Et après 4 jours, El se réveilla enfin._

 _La première chose qu'elle quémanda fût Mike, ce qui n'étonna personne. Puis vint les gaufres et une fois totalement remise sur pied, la venu des autres garçons. Elle leur expliqua pendant plusieurs heures /À cause de sa difficulté à s'exprimer./ ce qu'il s'était passer après sa disparition. Globalement, elle était restée piégée dans l'Upsite Down pendant presque toute cette année, ne pouvant en sortir que part intermittences et pendant un très court laps de temps. La nourriture qui lui avait permis de survivre, elle la trouvait dans cette étrange boite en bois sur laquelle ils l'avaient retrouvée inconsciente. Le Demongorgon qui, malgré son sacrifice, avait survécu ne lui avait jamais fais aucun mal à moins qu'elle ne s'approche trop près de lui. Il se contenait tout bonnement de l'ignorer mais la ramenait de force si elle quittait trop longtemps l'Upsite Down. Une conduite que Eleven avait chercher à comprendre mais qui était restée hors de sa portée._

 _\- C'était comme... Si... Il cherchait à me tenir éloignée... Du monde réel. Avait-elle dit à la fin de son houleux récit._

 _\- Des mauvaises personnes... Avait murmuré Lucas._

 _\- C'est vrai que quand on y pense, il en avait particulièrement après toi... Avait ajouté Dustin pensif._

 _Pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient donc craint une nouvelle apparition du monstre, mais rien. Le silence totale. Pas une seule manifestation d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Si Mike et Will s'en était soulagé, Dustin et Lucas s'interrogeaient beaucoup... Dans tout les cas, El était de retour et tout était ENFIN revenu à la normal!_

Lorsque Mike rentra à la maison avec ses paquets sous le bras, il trouva El sagement assise sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Depuis que Mike lui avait apprit ce que c'était, elle passait tout son temps devant lorsqu'il n'était pas à la maison. Sa mère avait tentée de lui faire intégrer l'école mais cela c'était solder par un échec. Mike s'étant battu pour la défendre des moqueries de Troy et elle ayant pratiquement déchaîné ses pouvoirs sous la colère. Ils ont donc tous décidé d'un commun accord de lui faire réintégrer l'école une fois qu'elle serait devenu plus sociable...

\- El! Regarde ce que j'ai apporté.

Eleven porta tout son attention sur lui alors qu'il déballait ses précieuses marchandises sur la table basse du salon. Guirlandes de tête de mort, bonbons en forme d'araignées, costume de vampire, de zombies et de squelettes... Mike étala de nombreuses choses sur la table que El fixait avec intérêt et attention.

\- Mike... Qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que Mike lui coupa la parole, sur-excité comme un enfant en bas âge.

\- Ce soir, nous fêtons Halloween!

-... Halloween?

Ce mot ne lui était pas étranger. Ayant passé une bonne partie de son temps devant la télé dernièrement, elle avait entendu ce mot à plusieurs reprises. Globalement, elle en avait déduit que cela concernait des choses effrayantes et des sucreries... Devant son interrogation, Mike sourit. Il adorait apprendre des choses à El. Même des choses toutes basiques tel que manger à des heures raisonnables, le nom de certains aliments ou objets, le fonctionnement d'une télé ou d'une radio ou la façon de jouer à un jeu de rôle sur table... Eleven était comme une enfant innocente vide de toutes souillures. Quand elle le regardait avec une grande attention lui expliquer des choses, il avait l'impression d'être une personne importante. De même lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui lorsqu'elle craignait quelque chose. Nancy lui avait expliquer qu'elle agissait ainsi parce que pour elle, il était le seul repère dans un monde totalement inconnu. Cela sonnait aux oreilles de Mike comme si il était quelque chose de vitale pour El et c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait énormément. Il ne c'était jamais senti important pour personne avant Eleven...

\- Halloween est une fête durant laquelle les enfants se déguisent et vont sonner au porte des gens pour qu'ils leurs donnent des bonbons. C'est super amusant!

Devant l'enthousiasme de Mike, Eleven sourit. En effet, cela semblait amusant. Elle reporta son attention sur la petite robe noire posée sur la table avec tout un attirail pour se déguiser en effrayant vampire: Des dents pointus, du faux sang et une palette de maquillage essentiellement constituer de noir et de blanc.

\- Ce soir, tu seras un vampire, Will un squelette, Dustin un fantôme, Lucas un loup-garou et moi un zombi. Ensemble on ira faire la collecte des bonbons une fois qu'il ferra nuit.

El hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait quand Mike lui souriait comme ça. Cela lui donnait l'impression que, quoi qu'il se passe, tout irait bien!

\- El? Demanda Mike timidement en la fixant intensivement.

\- Oui Mike?

\- Non rien... Bon! Je vais aller mettre ça dans ma chambre pour ce soir!

Il se leva précipitamment avant de partir à toute vitesse à l'étage, les joues légèrement rouges. El se retrouva donc seule dans le salon, incrédule et assise à même le sol. Depuis quelque temps, Mike se comportait étrangement... Parfois, il la fixait pendant de longue minute avant de détourner le regard précipitamment lorsqu'elle le regardait à son tour. D'autre fois, il se rapprochait qu'elle timidement avant de s'éloigner aussitôt le rouge aux joues... Et récemment, c'était ça. Il l'appelait d'une voix timide avant de finalement se raviser. Comme si il avait quelque chose à dire mais que cela ne voulait pas sortir. C'était étrange et cela inquiéter Eleven.

\- Hé! Mike? Tu es là? Terminé.

La voix de Will la sortie de ses pensées. Grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'elle maitriser de mieux en mieux à présent, le petit groupe pouvait étendre le signal du talkie-walkie beaucoup plus loin. Ils pouvaient donc tous communiquer plus facilement.

\- Je suis là... Terminé. Répondit El doucement.

\- Eleven... Mike est là?

\- Il est monter ranger les... costumes pour... Halloween... Répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

\- Ah... Dit-il avec une certaine déception dans la voix.

Peu de temps après son retour, Eleven avait remarquée quelque chose d'étrange avec Will... Pas quelque chose d'étrange au sens dangereux ou effrayant. Plutôt étrange dans le sens de particulier... Will était très proche de Mike, très tactile aussi. Que ce soit lorsqu'ils traversaient la forêt pour le raccompagner chez lui et qu'il se tenait à son bras ou lorsqu'il était incapable de lui mentir... El avait l'impression que Will portait plus d'attention à Mike qu'à ses autres amis. Et elle, n'en parlons même pas. Il l'évitait complètement et la tenait aussi loin de Mike que possible. Au départ, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était totalement étrangère au jeune garçon, ce que Lucas et Dustin avait confirmer. Mais maintenant... c'était presque comme si il lui en voulait pour quelque chose...

\- Tu voulais... quelque chose? Demanda t-elle timidement.

\- Oui... Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'on devait se rejoindre ce soir. Mais tu ne dois pas être au courant...

\- Non... Désolée...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. Mais chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec lui, elle en ressentait le besoin. Peut-être parce que Will agissait toujours comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose...

\- Pas grave. Je viendrais vers 16h. Comme ça, on se préparera ensemble.

Eleven senti un sentiment de panique l'envahir. Si Will venait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer de temps avec Mike. Elle répondit donc précipitamment.

\- Non!...

Il eu un silence.

\- Mike a dit qu'on partirait à la nuit tombée...

Elle entendit Will soupirer d'agacement et cela la rendit anxieuse.

-... D'accord. À ce soir alors.

Et la connexion se coupa.

Aux environs de 16 heure, Mike et Eleven commencèrent à se préparer avec l'aide de Nancy. El revêtit sa robe de vampire et se laissa maquiller pendant que Mike s'amusant à se faire des plaies béantes injectées de faux sang sur le visage. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, Nancy les laissa et ils se contemplèrent dans le grand miroir du couloir de l'étage. El murmura doucement en fixant son reflex où le maquillage blanc avait rendu ses cicatrices plus apparentes.

\- ...Jolie?

Mike la regarda avec un air attendrit et un sourire doux poser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es très jolie. Dit-il doucement. Même si ce n'est pas le but d'Halloween. Ajouta t-il en riant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que El retrouve le sourire et parte exposer fièrement à la mère de Mike son costume. D'une certaine manière, elle aimait déjà Halloween!

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Haru: Oh non... Pitiez..._

 _Beyond: Je savais qu'en commençant Stranger Things, elle allait tombée là-dedans..._

 _Haru: J'avais dit: PLUS DE COUPLE HÉTÉRO! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?!_

 _Alice: *blasée* C'est des enfants Haru..._

 _Haru: *Air dramatique* Justement! Y aura même pas de scènes de cul! En plus t'avais dit que ce serait un OS! Pourquoi t'as marquer "à suivre..."?_

 _Alice: Parce que ce qui à la base n'aurait du être qu'un OS tout mignon de la découverte d'Halloween par Eleven et de la déclaration de Mike et parti dans tous les sens et qu'au final, je me retrouve avec un Will jaloux de l'attention que porte Mike à Eleven et un début de triangle amoureux qui va occuper 3 chapitre sur fond de fête d'Halloween..._

 _Beyond: Aah la magie de l'écriture... L'histoire n'est jamais ce qu'elle aurait du être au départ..._

 _Haru: Remarque: Will qui a un crush sur Mike, ça peut être considéré comme un Yaoi... Oh joie!_

 _Alice: J'ai penser à toi: Il y aura un bonus avec une histoire entre Will et Lucas! /Coucou l'article de presse qui annonce que Will est peut-être homosexuel en se basant sur 4 secondes de la série! Coucou Alice ultra influençable! Coucou!/_

 _Beyond: ... Alice va t-elle enfin terminée une fanfiction? **Affaire à suivre...**_


End file.
